


attention all passengers; i love my friend

by whichlights



Series: loki’s adventures in gender [3]
Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard
Genre: Bisexuality, Bracelets, Gen, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 10:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12981732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichlights/pseuds/whichlights
Summary: Verity made something for Loki.





	attention all passengers; i love my friend

“Hey, Loki, I have something for you.”  
  
Loki looked up from where he was painting his nails. Verity didn’t have any kind of box, so it was probably a small thing. “It’s not my birthday,” he said.   
  
“No, it’s not,” Verity agreed.   
  
“Why then?”   
  
“Because you’re my friend and I wanted to. Do you want your present or not?”   
  
“No, no, I want it,” Loki said, reaching out the hand with the dried nail polish.   
  
Verity fished her hand in her pockets, and the present must have been very small, because Loki couldn’t see it in her clenched fist. Verity dropped two bracelets into his open hand.   
  
Loki looked at them closely. They appeared to be made of colored rubber bands, and repeating a different color sequence for each of them. “What?”   
  
“You said you identified as the Midgardian terms genderfluid and bisexual, right? Here on Earth, we have pride flags for our identities. I made you some pride bracelets. That’s the genderfluid flag-“ she pointed to the one with a pink-white-purple-black-blue color pattern “-and that one’s the bi one-“ she pointed at the other one that went pink-purple-blue.   
  
Loki knew the bracelets were sturdy, because he trusted Verity’s craftsmanship, and because rubber bands were a firm material, but he held them like they were the most delicate and precious things in the universe. “You… made these? For me?” His voice might have cracked just a little bit.   
  
“For you,” Verity affirmed with a smile. “Do you… do you like them?”   
  
Like them? _Like them_? An insult.

“Verity, this might just be the most special and meaningful thing anyone has ever given me.” Loki put on the bracelets. They fit right on his wrist. He grinned brightly. “Thank you so much, I _love_ them.”   
  
Loki stood up and hugged her, ignoring the fact he was probably messing up the nail polish on his other hand. Verity hugged right back, laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is witchlightsands and usually i put a clever quip here but im tired today


End file.
